The Fire Vision
by spicemeisje
Summary: My mouth was dry and the ache in my throat wasn't normal anymore. The fire was getting more and more around me and was raising up to my chest. The hurt started to make me scream. "Jasp, Jas..." I tried to yell, but my voice didn't continued.
1. The Vision

Since there was never a story from Alice her view, i made one. It's a totally diffrent story than the books, like it's a chapter from a new book. A book after Breaking dawn, but it's from Alice her view. Enjoy it, and please comment. It's my second story, but my first one to download. Could you please say what went wrong and/or right? Thank you very much! (I'm Dutch, so sorry if i wrote something wrong!)

**The Fire Vision**

I was sitting on the couch and Carlisle was watching tv. Esme sat at the ground in front of him and he had his hands on her shoulder. I could hear the birds out side and Emmet his booming laugh while Jasper was telling him a joke that he just heard from Jacob. Rosalie came in the living room, her eyes were dark. She was pissed about something that i didn't knew.

"I really need to go hunting, that ache in my throat is driving me crazy!" She moaned.

"Well you skipped the last 5 times." Emmet said. "We all did go hunting, but for some of us is it a few weeks ago."

"Interesting that you're getting annoyed when you don't hunt for a while." Carlisle said, spreading his new theories.

"Only women" Jasper said. "We menn get weak, but women, wooh they get pissed!" Emmet and Jacob started to laugh.

"Hunting is like their period. When their throat begins to ache, they get pissed!" Emmet yelled while Jasper and Jacob started to laugh harder.

Rosalie was looking more pissed than before, like she was about to explode.

"Well, than i, i will hunt just by myself." She said angry.

While she left others came with her.

"Aren't you go hunting?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, i went last week."

"So did i." Jasper said.

And that left us with just four. Everyone was gone to hunt, only Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper and i were the ones who went last week. We watched tv for a while, played some games and were telling jokes. When Emmet was about to tell a new joke, everything around me dissapeard. It all went black. And than i saw the fire. It was chasing me, and i couldn't escaped from it. I yelled Jasper his name but no one responded to it. I stopped and looked around me, to find a way out of this sea of fire. But i couldn't find it.

"Help me, Jasper, where are you!" I yelled.

Again no response.

And then i finally heard his voice "Alice, whats wrong?" He said calm.

"The fire!" I yelled.

I could feel a shock beside me and the fire raised up and starting to touch my toes. It hurted, a pain i've never felt before was entering my body. I wanted to cry but i couldn't.

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper yelled at me.

I could feel my body shaking. Something touched me but i couldnt see it. The fire was eating my shirt and starting to get in my fingers and it hurted so much that my body started to shock. I was crying without tears. I wanted to get away from here and hugg Jasper. I wanted to feel save.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is here? Where is he?" I tried to sound clear but my voice wasn't working with me.

My mouth was dry and the ache in my throat wasn't normal anymore. While the fire was getting more and more around me and was raising up to my chest. Someone lifted me up. I started to move my arms and leggs and tried get rit of it. I didn't like it, i just wanted to be safe again. The hurt started to make me scream.

"Jasp, Jas..." I tried to yell, but my voice still didn't continued.

I could feel the fire inside of me, like it was ripping me apart. But something strange happened; i felt a pillow. Something soft was beneath me. I started to examine it with my fingers, but i couldn't feel it so good, the fire was to bad.

"Alice tell me something, where is the fire?" Carlisle said.

I tried to speak, but i couldn't speak anymore. I started to hit the thing that was beneath me. I wanted to know what it was. Something was holding my down, something big and strong.

"Alice calm down, I'm sure Esme won't like it if you destroyed her bed." Emmet said.

It was quiet for a while. The only thing i heard was the fire, and the smell of my skin that was burning. Suddenly i heard Carlisle talking on the phone.

"Do you know anything about a vampire and the pain of fire?" Carlisle his voice was fast and urgent.

"No really i don't know, why? Are you in pain honey?" I could hear Esme's voice trough the phone.

"No, not me. It's Alice."

"How is that possible? Well maybe..."

"What maybe?" Carlisle said more urgent now.

"Maybe Jane is around, you never know." She said.

I could hear the others on the background listening to what they were saying.

I heard Renesme proudly yelling "Daddy, i got it. I got the lion!" and hear him answer with "Not now."

"It's not Jane, she's burning. She yelled that there was fire, but theres no fire here." Carlisle said.

He sounded disepointed, he coudn't help me but he wanted to, pretty bad.

"Fire? Maybe she is changing again!" Esme her voice was excited.

"Changing again? How can she change if she already is a vampire." Carlisle sighed.

"No, changing back!" Esme yelled happy, like she invented something. "Maybe Bella was right, that we still have a soul and that we dó can change back!"

She sounded even more happy then before. "Ofcourse we have a soul, but we can't change back." and i could feel the pitty that Esme felt.

While they were talking along, the fire started to reach my stomach. It hurted so much that i found my voice back again and started yelling.

"Stop it please!" Jasper yelled at Carlisle.

I started to kick and hit around me. I wanted to run away from the pain but i couldn't.

"Alice calm down, calm down." Jasper his voice was breaking.

And than with a shock i opened my eyes. I didn't felt the fire anymore and stopped screaming. I looked at the faces, and saw the pain in their eyes, afraid like i could give that pain to them. I felt like i was out of breath, even though i didn't need to breathe. And Jasper started to hugg me.

"What happened? Do you still feel the pain? Oh Alice i'm so sorry we couldn't help you." Jasper was curious.

"The fire." My throat was aching really bad now and it made my voice break.

Emmet came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Jeesz, you shocked us!" He said.

"It was everywhere" i continued. "I wanted to ran but i couldn't, it hurted so much." and i felt like crying again but then Jasper changed it to a nice relaxed mood.

"Thanks." i said to hime and give him a kiss on his nose.

I could hear the shocked responses from the others. Carlisle and Esme were still calling and everyone had heard me yelling. I felt uncomfertable. It was over now and i didn't wanted to talk about it. Carlisle ended his talk with Esme.

"Edward thinks you had a vision." Carlisle said.

"I didn't liked it." i said. "I've never been in so much pain, not even with a vision."

"I didn't liked it eather. I never want to see you in such pain again." Jasper said and give me one last hugg.


	2. The fire

**Actually this was a one shot but well, you know me. I wanted to make Alice her vision real. So here it goes, again, sorry for my bad spelling!**

**Point of view: Alice**

* * *

Days where the forgiven is unforgiven and times that are past. To think about my love or not to think. To see my life flash across the sky. To think about the life i had. Let people know what i think.

_Are you reading my mind again? Edward, Esme told you that it was rude to keep raping our minds._

'Esme didn't used the word: 'raping'' He said offended.

The others gave us quick glares.

_Emmett did._

'Esme isn't Emmett'

_No, but it's just funny to say._

It was a boring plain day. No sun, just clouds. In our boring house with boring white walls. I just went on a boring hunting trip with bori-

'Alice could you please stop saying boring, it's annoying me!' Edward complained

'Edward, Edward, i never said boring.' I grinned

He sighed.

Yep, i was annoying him.

_Edy is annoyed. Poor Edy, i should shop f-_

'Would you stop calling me like that?

_You don't like your nickname, Edy?_

'No so stop using it.'

_Edy. Edy. Edy._

He rolled his eyes and turned the sound from the tv harder. Oh he's not going to ignore me. A quick vision came in my mine.

_Yup i'm going to win this, Edy. Edy plays with a teddy. Edy, Edy, Edy. Edy oh boy Edy!_

'STOP IT PLEASE, JEEZS CAN'T I JUST SIT HERE WITHOUT YOU THINKING ABOUT THAT STUPID NAME!' He yelled. _Boy oh boy, someone is really annoyed!_

'No.' I simply answered.

'Fine then. Esme, Alice is annoying me.'

'Alice stop annoying Edward it's not nice.' She said while she was dusting her antique vase.

'But Esme, Edward is raping my mind.'

'Edward stop ra- Wait a minute didn't i told you that your not allowed to say raping your mind?'

'Oh well, you just said the same.' I answered.

* * *

The others were out hunting. They all became annoyed with me. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper stayed behind. Emmett was in the garage working on his Jeep wrangler, Jasper was reading well, lets say magazines and Carlisle was deleting the video tapes he stole from the hospital. And, i didn't even wanted to think about what happened in his office between Rose and Emmett. Boy, they are really animals.

I was in the living room watching a show called Blue's clues. Oh i didn't liked it at all but it was in the middle off the night so it was this or dirty shows. I chose this. At least the baby channel didn't say UH-ah but said GOE-gah.

A very strange smell reached the living room. It smelled like gas. Was it gas or was i just imaging it? I turned off the TV and walked toward the kitchen. _Nope, Alice think again the gas is off._ _What could it be ?_

I went to our dining room and started thinking about how i could decorate it. Edward destroyed our old furniture when Esme told him that Jacob and Nessie were kissing. He was really mad. The room was empy. The smell was getting stronger. It was weird since Carlisle or one of the boys didn't came to me to complain about the smell. Probably to busy.

I was watching what the family was doing on the hunt trip when i felt something warm against me. I felt like i was choking. I opened my eyes and saw heavy smoke. Fire. 'Jasper!' I yelled. I was panick-stricken and tried to leave the room but i was to confused. The room started to fill with flames and Jasper was standing at the door.

'Carlisle, Emmett, Fire!' He yelled. In a second they were at his side.

'Alice get away from there!' Emmett yelled.

But i couldn't

The whole world went black.

* * *

I tried to understand why i passed out. I couldn't, right? Or was it just the pressure from the smoke that made my eyes close. I was locked, locked in a vision.

_The vision. I forgot. How could i forget it? It was extremely painfull. Oh God. It's happening. My death. __Days where the forgiven is unforgiven and times that are past. To think about my love or not to think. To see my life flash across the sky. To think about the life i had. Let people know what i think._

I felt flames licking my shoes. Burning up my toes and reaching for my leggs. Could i ran? Could i escape from it? Why would i want to escape from the flames? My death was my destiny, i don't need to ran. I just need to give up my life, my life with Jasper. Could i do that? Leave him behind?

I started yelling so i could escape from this vision, but i couldn't escape anymore, my life, my love and my meaning was over.

* * *

'Lift her up, she's in shock' Carlisle's voice sooted me.

'Is that possible?'Jasper asked worried

'Got her, deal with the fire.' Emmett pleaded.

I fellt pillows underneath me.

* * *

_So many things i still got to do. I don't want to die. Why me, why now? Is this what i was made for? Created for? I would never see my family again. I would mis them. I would mis Jasper, i would mis the time we spent together, not only the gaming time but also the intimate time._

'Alice, hold on relax you are going to be okay.' Edward said to me

_What?_

'She can hear us?' Jasper asked Edward

_Jasper_

'Yes'

'Alice..' Jasped grabbed my hand and started to rub circles with his thumb on my hand 'i love you don't leave me.'

My body felt weak, i still felt fire

_fire_

'Aawh' i moaned

'She's in pain' Jasper said urgently

_not much, tell him Edward, Relax him please_

'She says not much, Jasper. Relax.' Edward said briefly

'Alice i love you.' Jasper said as he kissed my hand.

I opened my eyes and met his.

_how long?_

'Few days' Edward answered

* * *

**Sorry for bad spelling wrote this quick and well had no time to check it.**

**Love you all, XOXO**


End file.
